Balas
by Miruku-Carol
Summary: Se for pra casa do seu amigo de infância fazer "trabalho", não chegue perto das balas!


**_Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse Itachi estaria do lado de cá da telinha! *-*_**

**_Comentáios no final!_**

**_Boa leitura! n.n_**

* * *

><p>-Aonde vai, mocinha? – perguntou uma mulher loira vendo a filha na porta de casa com a mochila nas costas.<p>

-Pra casa do Shika.

-Por que não vai estudar ao invés de ficar perambulando por aí?

-Relaxa, vou fazer trabalho. Tchauzinho! – disse batendo a porta.

...

O rapaz estava no quintal de sua casa, deitado na rede, sentindo a brisa tocando-lhe a face e vendo a mesma brisa causar um farfalhar nas folhas do ipê de estimação de sua mãe.

Era a melhor hora do dia, a hora que ele terminava seu almoço e deitava na sua rede pra contemplar aquele céu azul cheio de nuvens branquinhas, branquinhas. Estava quase pegando no sono quando uma voz irritante invadiu sua consciência.

-Shiiikaaa! – o garoto abriu os olhos e observou o risinho rosto à sua frente. Como ela conseguia rir o tempo todo? Aquilo parecia irritante, mas não pro Nara, os sorrisos da Yamanaka sempre protagonizaram seus melhores sonhos.

-O que faz aqui?

-Nada.

-E por que veio?

-Porque não tinha o que fazer em casa.

-Sua mãe não acha estranho você sempre ir pra casa de um garoto?

-Não se esse garoto é você. – respondeu com um sorrisinho de canto. Afinal, a família Yamanaka e a família Nara são aliadas a muitas gerações.

-Ela não manda você estudar?

-Ela acha que estou estudando.

-Mentiu pra sua mãe?

-Teoricamente não. Eu disse que ia fazer um trabalho.

-Mas não temos nenhum trabalho.

-Aí é que tá a chave. – disse gesticulando exageradamente com as mãos.

-Chave pra quê? – perguntou confuso.

-Sei lá. – respondeu de costas pra ele, pegando uma bala na cestinha de balas sortidas encima da mesa de madeira clara – Já te falei pra jogar esse lixo fora, não foi? – disse olhando o short furado do rapaz – Aliás, queime. Seria um crime à sociedade jogar isso no lixo.

- Qual é o problema do meu short?

-Nada... Mas só por curiosidade, ele foi do seu avô?

-Não está tão ruim assim.

-Está sim. Vai se livrar dele ou terei que fazer isso?

-Não quer que eu tire aqui e agora, não é?

-Se quiser... – disse sorrindo maliciosamente. Ele ficou fitando-a, por mais que ela tivesse um sorriso malicioso sua feição ainda era infantil, ela tinha o olhar inocente e alegre de uma criança, e o Nara não sabia como entender isso. Lembrara de um dos ensinamentos de seu velho pai "Mulheres não são pra entender, Shukamaru, são simplesmente pra amar" sabias palavras, pena que o mais jovem da família entendeu isso tarde demais, já estava apaixonado, mas não podia confessar isso nem pra si próprio.

-Por que tá me olhando com essa cara?

-Que cara?

-Cara de bobão. Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto? Ah não! Tem uma ruga? Não, pior! Tem espinha? Uma bem feia, grande e amarela? – perguntou cobrindo a face com nas mãos, mesmo que metade já estivesse coberta pela franja.

-Não tem espinha nenhuma.

-É a ruga? Tô com pé de galinha? – perguntou esticando a pele ao redor dos olhos.

-Não. Sua pele está perfeita... – respondeu meio embasbacado novamente.

-Tá com cara de bobo de novo. E que história é essa de pele perfeita? Que deu em você hoje, hein, Nara?

-Nada... Só... Estou meio cansado...

-Cansado não, com preguiça. Você não faz nada. – disse voltando-se pras balas de novo – Essa bala é boa demais – comentou remexendo na cesta, catando mais uma da mesma.

-Se comer demais vai dar dor de barriga.

-Ah pára! Não vou morrer se chupar duas ou três balinhas...

-Começa assim, daqui a pouco não tem mais nenhuma na cesta.

-Nãos seja unha de fome, Shikamaru! Divida seus doces com sua velha amiga de infância! Uh! Achei! – disse pegando a bala no fundo da cesta.

Ficaram um pouco em silêncio, a garota estava sentada no alto chão de madeira balançando as pernas fazendo seus pés roçarem na grama baixa fazendo cócegas na sola descalça. O rapaz, ainda na rede a olhava, olhar sereno, mente distante...

-Lembra quando quebramos um galho do ipê da sua mãe? – perguntou de volta a cesta.

-Lembro. Fiquei de castigo por uma semana graças a isso. – ela sempre o encrencou, sempre o metendo em enrascadas, mas ele não conseguia ficar com raiva dela, por mais que ela aprontasse e ele levasse a culpa, por mais que ele tentasse ficar com raiva ou que ao menos não falasse com ela por dois míseros minutos, ele não conseguia ignorar aqueles olhinhos brilhantes acompanhados do pedido de desculpas, não tinha jeito.

-A bala acabou... – comentou olhando na cesta cheia de outras balas, desapontada voltou pro seu lugarzinho no chão de madeira, mas antes que chegasse lá ela tropeçou no próprio pé e caiu encima de Nara.

-Ainda tem uma aqui. – disse ele mostrando a bala na boca.

-Quando você...

-Antes de você chegar.

-Como?

-Segredo.

-É? – perguntou olhando-o nos olhos, suas testas estavam coladas, seus hálitos misturados e suas bocas a centímetros de distância. Ele respirava pausadamente, seu coração estava a mil, mas ela não precisava saber disso – Acho que não tem outro jeito. Tudo pela bala. – disse sorrindo maliciosamente de novo. Encostou seus lábios nos dele e suas línguas provavam da tal bala simultaneamente – Curioso como o sabor ficou muito mais interessante – comentou quando seu separaram, mesmo que ainda abraçados, ela sobre ele.

-O segredo é você chupar bem devagar e não morder, pra aproveitar melhor o sabor.

-Agora que eu sei tenho que pôr em pratica. – disse puxando-o pra mais um beijo.

O incrível era descobrir o quanto aquele preguiçoso de uma figa beijava bem e como beijava!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ficou idiota, né?<em>**

**_É que eu me inspirei num fato que aconteceu ontem e só consegui imaginar esses dois... Mas enfim... Está aí. _**

**_Beijinhos o/_**


End file.
